It Happened One Day
by Queen Bee 101
Summary: Cassie and her roommate decide to go on holiday to Bristol after creating a home for themselves in New York. After turning Sid down and confessing her undying love for her roommate, Cassie finds herself more alone than ever. Olive finds herself the apple of Tony Stonem's eye and wants to avoid it at all costs. What else could possibly go wrong this holiday? OC/Tony Cassie/Sid
1. New York

_It Happened One Day_

**Cassie/Sid - OC/Tony**

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. The only thing I own is the plot & the characters I create.

P.S. Skins is not real. If it were, I would be another one of Tony's causalities; trust me.

* * *

_"Friends will keep you sane, love could fill your heart, a lover can warm your bed; but lonely is the soul without a mate." -David Pratt_

***^E# &^**

It had been weeks, if not months since Cassie had seen Sid; the bloke who she would always love to hate. He searched all of New York to find her, but when it came down to it, nothing could keep them together. She was happy being a free-spirit; working by day to make ends meet and partying all night to keep her stress levels down.

Sid, well, he had other plans. He wanted her to come home, go to college there, and probably get a flat together. The thought of growing up, made her sicker than the thought of eating.

Oh, that's right; she had "an eating disorder". Well, that followed her to New York as well. As much as she wanted it to go away, the thought of food made her ill. There was no time to eat between work, cleaning the flat, and enjoying the night life. Her roommate never asked her why she was the only one buying groceries; she understood that underneath those big, bright eyes and thin frame, there was hurt. She understood and that is the only reason why Cassie agreed to have her stay.

It was a Thursday night and Cassie had just locked up. She was working 9-9 during the weeks, which included scrubbing dishes, serving coffee, and learning to deal with perverts constantly groping her bum. As much as she hated her job, she enjoyed receiving a paycheck. Ever since she had left Bristol, her parents were constantly trying to send her money. Feeling as guilty as she did, she always sent the checks back. She made the decision to leave, so she was going to do this all on her own.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived in front of her apartment building. With her bag hanging loosely off her shoulder and shoes in hand, she looked like hell. Sluggishly she ambled up the cheaply carpeted stairs to the fourth floor. As soon as she was in front of her apartment, she sifted through her bag to find her keys. Swiftly she put in the key and turned the knob.

The tall, lanky blonde sighed deeply as she set her shoes and bag down on the counter. Sitting next to her was her roommate. Everything was put in its place; the dishes were done and the food was arranged (courtesy of Cassie).

"Hey Cass, how was work?" Her roommate looked her up and down. "You look like shit."

Ignoring what sounded like an insult but probably wasn't meant to be, she opened the fridge and took out a beer. "Work was good, I'm just tired."

Her roommate watched as she opened her purse and pulled out a small container covered in neon butterflies and flowers. Ah, they both knew this container very well. That one contained… the E and the Adderall? Maybe it's the Xanax and the Valium? It was hard to keep them apart when they all carried pills to get them fucked up. Cassie had been hitting the pills hard lately; it helped suppress the hunger cravings. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

Cassie took a blue one and set it down next to her beer; Adderall. She held the pill box in front of her roommate. Her face was paler than usual but her friend knew better than to ask if she was alright. Cass does not like to talk about her feelings. "Want one, Olive?"

The red head looked down at the assortment of pills in the box. There were so many options but she knew the exact high she was looking for. Quickly she grabbed a decent sized white pill and held it in her palm; Valium.

Without hesitation, Cassie popped open her beer. She put the small blue pill on the back of her tongue and took a swig. As soon as it was down, she handed the beer over to her friend.

After the pills were consumed, Cassie pushed herself up onto the counter across from her roommate. When she was high she thought that her friend was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. Good thing she didn't take E otherwise she'd probably be snogging the life out of her right now.

"What are we going to do tonight Cass?"

Her eyes were fixated on her lips. Cassie would never consider herself a lesbian, but right now, while she was beginning to feel a slight rush of euphoria wash over her body, she could not take her eyes off of her roommates pink lips. She'd never realized how full they were.

"Cassie, hello, did you take too much Adderall?" Swiftly she shook herself. It wasn't polite to stare.

She opened her eyes wide and forced a smile to form on her lips. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine; Peachy in fact. Sorry what did you say?"

Leave it to Cassie to be zoning off. It was a common occurrence. "I was wondering what we're getting into tonight?" There was a pause as she touched her fingers to her lips," Do I have something on my face?"

The blonde giggled. She shook her head 'no' and genuinely smiled. "I want to go dance. You know I like… the lights very much."

"Yes Cass, I know you love the lights." Her roommate hopped off the counter and quickly took her hand in hers. "Let's go get ready, yeah?"

* * *

_"It felt so wrong, it felt so right; don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl & I liked it…" - I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry_

**& *$E*^$***

As the two girls descended the staircase, they cursed under their breath about their choice of shoes. High heels and the walk they were about to embark on did not mix well. Hallelujah for the pills they had consumed just an hour earlier. Now all they needed was for them to run their course so they didn't have to feel anything other than amazing.

Olivia was born and raised in New York so she had grown accustomed to the concrete jungle they called home. She was not tall, she could not whistle, and she despised cooking. Cassie loved having her as a roommate because she was simple and she was honest. Those were the two things she needed to keep her grounded.

Cassie took Olivia's hand into her own as they started on their journey. Without hesitation they intertwined fingers. The red head turned to look at her best friend. "Cass, do you ever think about going back home?"

There was a moment while she struggled to come up with an appropriate answer. Honestly she had no idea how she felt about going home. "I can't say there's any reason to go home. Everything I have is here now."

Olivia brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes with her free hand. "Well what about Sid? You ever think about him?"

Cassie looked down. "Oh wow, I don't know. I guess I think about him… a lot actually."

Of course she did, he was her first love. Although Olivia didn't know much about her relationship with Sid, she could tell that things didn't end well. She had a few pictures of them in her room, along with a few of her friend Chris, but she would not talk about them. Her life in Bristol was a complete and total mystery to her roommate but she liked it that way. If Olivia didn't know too much about home then she wouldn't bring it up; she wouldn't have to deal with it that way.

They walked a block in total silence, weaving in and out of groups of people. Olivia looked over at her friend. The blonde's eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated; she was high.

"I guess I want to go home but I'm scared. " This was the first time Olivia had heard Cassie talk about her feelings toward home. She had no idea that her friend was truly ever afraid of anything. Cass always seemed so brave; so fearless.

"Cassie, scared? I had no idea that was even possible. You're so damn valiant all the time." She let out a giggle.

"I know it's a crazy notion, right? I just don't want to deal with things. I like simple. Simple is easy and I like easy." Olivia knew exactly what she meant.

They knew they were getting close to their destination when groups of men and women dressed in neon colors and smoking something illegal surrounded them.

Cassie came to a halt before they got to the door. Olivia stopped next to her and raised an eyebrow. "I think I'd like you to go home with me."

They had been roommates for a little over six months but it felt like they had known each other for years. Sure Cassie was a neat-freak who hated to express any emotion other than extremely happy and Olivia was a relaxed American with an odd sense of humor, but they had become sisters. If Cassie needed her to get through a hard time in her life, Olivia felt obligated to help.

"To England?"

The blonde nodded, quite violently. Olivia loved how overenthusiastic Cassie became when she was excited about something. "Alright, if you need me I'll be there."

Without warning, Cass flung her arms around her friend and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh wow, I'm so thrilled that you're going to come with me. I do love you Olive."

The red head laughed quite hard as she shoved the blonde off of her. Their hands clasped together once more, as they headed toward the doors of the club.

"You should know I love you too Cass." Best friends means you put yourself in awkward situations so the other person can gain some closure.

As they entered the club, they were greeted by bright lights, loud music, and a crowd that was sweaty and heavily intoxicated. Cassie held Olivia's hand high above their heads as they made their way through the crowd to the bar.

Before the red head was able to order drinks, Cassie put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. The blonde looked at the girl in front of her, wanting to soak in every feature of her whilst in her state of complete and total bliss.

She wanted to look into her green eyes and tell her that she has speaks of brown. She wanted to run her fingers through her deep red hair and tell her that she smelled like apples. She wanted to touch her full, pouty pink lips and tell her that when she's high, she often thinks about kissing them. Most of all, she wanted to tell her how jealous she was of the fact that she had curves but was still slim. She was jealous that she could eat and still stay skinny.

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me Olive. You're just so great to me; so super."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as they continued to maintain eye contact. Olivia nodded and quickly looked away. Whenever they were high this always happened; pills can make a good girl think like a lesbian.

"Cassie, like I said, I love you."

Without putting too much thought into it, Cassie leaned forward and crashed her lips into Olivia's. As much as she wanted to fight it, to tell her that she wasn't into girls like that, Olivia gave into the feeling rising in her from the narcotics.

Cassie let her hands trail from her friend's shoulders to the small of her back. Their kisses became frantic, sloppy, but most of all, passionate. Olivia placed her hands on Cassie's rib cage. As they made out, she found herself rubbing her thumbs under her breasts through her tank top.

Before things moved any further, Olivia pulled away. Awkwardly, she wiped Cassie's lip gloss from around her mouth. She avoided making eye-contact with her best friend at all costs.

Cassie just stood there in complete shock. She knew she had that blank stare on her face that she was famous for, but she didn't care. This was an impulse that she never thought she'd act upon. She had just kissed her roommate and best friend. "I didn't mean it," she stated quietly.

Olivia nodded, still unable to look at her. "I know. Let's go dance. We'll worry about this and Bristol tomorrow."

The red head was gone before she could respond. Cassie looked down at her feet, unable to deal with the thoughts that were fluttering through her mind. She did not love Olivia like that, or at least she didn't think she did. No, she loved Sid as much as she hated to admit it.

She kissed Olivia to feel something.

She kissed Olivia… and she liked it.

"Oh… shit."


	2. Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. If I did, I would be another one of Tony's causalities; trust me.

* * *

_"Airplane, airplane; don't you go down today. Take me away, off to a better place; you know just where I'd like to go. Please get me there real soon. I've important things that I must do" –Airplane by Plain White T's_

**&(*!&**

Olivia had always hated packing; it was so damn time consuming and no matter how hard you tried, you would always forget something you truly needed. It had been two days since her roommate Cassie had asked her to go to Bristol with her. Although she'd never been to England before, she knew that she needed to make this trip with Cassie to keep her sane. Her best friend needed to gain some closure, even if it meant they got on a plane and traveled to Europe. A true best friend will go to the ends of the Earth for you; or at least that was the rumor going around.

She had avoided talking to Cassie about the kiss they had shared in the club the other night at all costs. It meant nothing; it was just the drugs talking. Narcotics are good for getting you high and making you extremely attracted to everyone. Her best friend was just lonely and horny. Cassie loves Sid. That's the way it's supposed to be.

There was no meaning or feeling behind it; just a good ol' kiss between friends. Girls can kiss other girls and not be gay right? Of course.

As if being summoned by her thoughts, Cassie appeared in her door way. Her pale, rail thin body was covered by a hideous pink and yellow floral dress. In her long, light blonde curls was a headband with a huge pink flower. This is what she considered formal wear. She wanted to look presentable when they got off the plane… even if that was hours away.

"Oh wow… I thought you were already packed." She entered the room and stood next to Olivia's bed. With one finger she gently outlined the stitching on her suitcase.

The redhead, who sat in her closet in a pile of clothes, raised the middle finger on her left hand. With her right she continued to filter through her clothes. "I'm doing the best I can alright? Last minute plans and packing do not mix very well Cass."

Cassie noticed that she was wearing one of her long shirts; actually one of Sid's shirts but she didn't need to know that. Olivia did not know Sid and she certainly didn't need to know that her body was enclosed by one of his belongings. It was cute that she was wearing a shirt that she thought was hers. Maybe it meant that she was thinking about her this morning when she got dressed?

Wrong. Olivia, in search of something to wear this morning, settled on a long, ratty looking t-shirt that she had found on the couch and a pair of legging. All she'd need to do is put her hair up and pull on a pair of boots when they were ready to go to the airport. Whose shirt she was wearing was not even a thought to her. She was focused on getting her shit done; she did after all, hate packing.

"Listen, I really am sorry about the other night. I think it was the pills, ya know? Like your hair just smelled so amazing, like apples. Oh, and your lips were just… there." Olivia knew better than to say anything; it would probably come out as a bitchy remark anyway. Cassie reached up and touched her flowered headband lightly. This was a sign that she was deep in thought. "You know the lights and the pills…. Oh, well, I just like them."

That was Cassie's way of saying that she parties way too much and can rarely control her impulses. At least that's how Olivia interpreted it. The kiss didn't mean anything; it just needed to be dropped. "Yes Cass, I understand. We need to be at the airport in an hour though so I'd like to actually get the rest of my packing done, yeah?"

Silently Cassie dropped her hand back down to her side and strolled out of the room. Her eyes were wide and lifeless; the look Olivia had grown accustom to seeing over the past six months.

Without trying to feel too guilty, she turned back to her massive pile of clothes. She needed to get her shit done.

She needed to stop feeling bad for not feeling the way Cassie did.

She needed to stop feeling bad for not being a lesbian.

* * *

_"Through life we suffer, through friends we never have to suffer alone" - Unknown Author_

***! (& ***

Amazingly they made it to the airport on time. The flight was very long, almost too long for Olivia since it was in complete and total silence. Cassie had on her headphones the entire time while she looked out the window. She was trying to imagine what it's going to be like to be home; her best friend understood that she was afraid. Coming home after being away for so long is hard; especially when she had no idea what to expect from… well anyone.

After the two had picked up their luggage from baggage claim, Cassie led her out of the airport and into a nearby parking lot. As soon as she saw a red car with a man standing outside leaning on it, she looked over at Olivia with concern. "This is my father. He and mum won't be able to get their hands off of each other. Don't mind his comments, he's very cheeky. Whatever you do, don't tell him about our life in New York."

Olivia left it at that. Frankly she was afraid to ask questions when it came to situations dealing with Cassie. She was scared of the answers; the consequences that followed.

Her father was a nice man with an odd sense of humor. He kissed Cassie on the cheek and helped them but their luggage into the car. There was an awkward silence as they drove home, mostly because Cassie was trying her best to ignore him. Olivia was scared to say anything.

Shortly after they pulled up in front of what looked like a townhouse. Cassie's dad killed the engine and got out to retrieve their bags. As the two made their way inside, Cassie got a concerned look on her face. Her mother and the baby were nowhere to be found. As much as she wanted to know what was going on, Cassie was going to avoid talking to her father at all costs.

Quietly she grabbed her bag in one hand and Olivia's hand in the other. They made their way upstairs; not wanting to deal with the lingering questions in the back of both of their minds. Cassie pulled her into a room with a very large window; queen sized bed, and pictures of very thin models plastered all over the walls. There was not a doubt in Olivia's mind that this wasn't Cassie's room.

"I can't believe she's not here… She knew that I was coming in today." Cassie threw her luggage on her bed. Quickly she kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed. An 'umph' escaped her lips as she did so. "All I know is that I need some bloody spliff… and some pills. I want to float."

Olivia understood that she was voicing her frustration toward her mother. Instead of wanting to talk about it, she wanted to get high. That was a feeling she understood all so well. "Spliff? You've suddenly become very British and I have no idea what you're saying."

The blonde couldn't help but let out a giggle; she forgot her best friend was an American. "Spliff, it means like… weed I guess is what you'd call it. You know, it's green, you smoke it and it makes you float. I love to float."

Liv nodded her head quickly, soaking in the new lingo. "I want to do whatever you want to do Cass. This is your trip."

Cassie looked down at her feet longingly. She didn't want to be there but she felt guilty about being away for so long. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she needed to stop avoiding Sid and just talk to him. That wouldn't be happening any time soon however. Right now all she wanted and needed to do was get high; higher than a fucking kite. "Wow, so I think we should go walk around. Score some spliff and go shopping? You need a pretty dress; one with flowers so we can match. I want to look like sisters."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. They looked absolutely nothing alike. Cassie was tall, lanky, and paper white. She was always saying random things and kept mostly to herself. Although Olivia was also reserved, she was short, with deep red hair and freckles. She had curves in places Cassie had never seen before. There was no way that they could be sisters but if Cassie wanted to entertain the thought; so be it.

"That sounds fabulous. I'd love to get out and see where you grew up." Cassie stood up and held out her hand. Before Olivia took it, she looked at her friend with concern. "You are going to be alright."

Without speaking, Cass bit her lip. She would talk about it when she was ready. Olivia got the hint and grabbed onto her hand. They didn't speak another word until they were out of the house and on their way toward town.

"Olive?"

"Mhmm, what is it Cass?"

"I want to float."

They grinned at each other.

"I know, let's go score some spliff."

Cassie began to watch her feet as she walked. "Oh wow, excellent…"


	3. Effy's Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. If I did, I would be another one of Tony's causalities; trust me.

* * *

_"Excuse me while I light my spliff; good God I gotta take a lift" - Bob Marley_

**&#(!*#&(**

The first little shop that Cassie made Olivia enter was quite odd. It was filled with different styles of dresses; from tube-top ones meant to go clubbing, to long and frilly ones meant for special occasions. Everything was bright and jeweled or had thousands of feathers on it. Whoever designed these dresses had an eye like Cassie. It was very odd.

Before they began their journey to find Olivia a dress, Cassie scored some spliff in the park. The two girls sat on a bench and lit up. The dresses weren't as hideous as they normally would be. Under the influence of spliff, they were quite entertaining. Cassie even gave her a Vicodin along with the greenery. They were floating and frankly, Olivia liked it as well.

Cassie was standing next to a huge rack of dresses, sifting through them one by one. Her best friend sat next to the rack in a big red chair. As much as she hated to admit it, she was extremely high and it was hard to concentrate.

"Oh wow, look at this one Olive," the blonde held a form-fitting dress out in front of her. It had orange and red flowers all over it. "I think it'd be pretty with your hair."

She was right; it would look fabulous on her. Olivia stood up quickly and started giggling. Her head was swimming and her body felt light; it was amazing. Cassie handed her the dress and she disappeared behind the changing room curtain.

While her best friend was changing, the blonde sat down in the same big, red chair. As her eyes scanned the shop, she noticed that behind the counter was a round, older woman with bright red glasses and her poodle. How cute.

Someone came up and stood next to her. Quickly her eyes darted in the person's direction. She was tall, thin, bushy brunette hair, and smudged make up. Her body was covered by a white shirt and tiny, belt-like skirt with fishnets and boots. Cassie never thought she'd see this face again.

"Effy, oh wow, how are you?" As soon as she stood up, Effy swiftly pulled her into a hug. The brunette looked as if she'd be up for days; which was very likely.

"I thought you were in the states? Sid said you left so he's been moping 'round my place the last couple of months." Cassie cringed a little at the mention of his name; she was still dreading dealing with him.

"Yeah, I was but now I'm back… for a while." She looked down at her feet," How is Sid?"

Effy let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sid? Well he's a complete and total disaster like always. All he and Tony do is sit around and smoke spliff. Are you going to come 'round and see him?"

Just as she was about to answer, Olivia stepped out from behind the curtain. The dress that Cassie picked out was perfect for her. It hugged her in all the right places and complimented the color of her hair. Effy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh wow, that looks great." Cassie looked between the two girls," Effy, this is Olivia, my roommate."

They did not shake hands or exchange a smile. Instead they stood there and looked at one another awkwardly. Finally Olivia forced a small grin. "It's nice to meet you Effy. Please, call me Olive, everyone does."

The brunette gave her a blank stare for a moment, trying to make sense of why Cassie was in England… with an American. After a few minutes she turned to Cass. "Alright well I better go; I have a few spliffs I need to get rid of."

She started to walk away. Over her shoulder she called to the two girls," Tonight meet in front of my place. I want to take you out."

With that she was gone.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. It was low-cut in the front to show off some cleavage and open in the back to show off her tan. The dress landed in the mid-thigh region. It would look amazing with a pair of red heels. Maybe she would wear it out if Cassie wanted to take Effy up on that offer.

Of course Cassie wanted to go out with Effy. She wanted to get fucked up and have Olivia by her side. She just needed to keep her impulses to herself this time; she couldn't risk another awkward encounter.

"You look amazing Olive. I think you should get it for when we go out tonight. Effy with take us somewhere nice… with pills and lights." Those were Cassie's favorite things.

The red head took another look at her in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I think I'll get it. You sure you're up to going tonight?"

Cassie nodded her head. "Yes because Sid won't be there. Effy won't tell him that I'm in town. She barely talks."

Olivia tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and nodded. She didn't know this girl so who was she to judge? If Cassie trusted her then she would trust her too; even if she was giving her dirty looks the entire time. Going out was exactly what Cass needed. Even though she was in a foreign place, Olivia was thrilled to get a chance to meet some new people. To witness the life Cassie used to live.

"Alright I trust you Cass. Let's get this dress and get out of here," the redhead said as she stepped back behind the curtain.

Cassie plopped back down in the chair. She let a sigh escape her lips. It was too weird to be back in Bristol. If it was strange seeing Effy then she couldn't imagine what it's going to be like to see Sid. She was going to put it off as long as she possibly could.

Carefully she ran her nails over her arm in an attempt to feel something. "Olive?"

Her best friend popped her head out from behind the curtain. Cassie couldn't help but smile. "Yes Cass?"

"How do you feel?"

Olivia winked. "I like floating."

"Oh wow, me too."

* * *

_"You're my best friend & I love you, yes I do. I'm here right beside you; I will never leave you" - Best friend by Weezer_

**^& #%**

It only took twenty minutes for the two girls to get ready to go out for the night. Olivia wore the dress she had purchased early with a pair of red high heels and her deep red hair curled. As much as she hated to admit it, Cassie had fabulous taste when it came to picking out clothing for her.

Cassie decided she wanted to go for the less is more approach with her outfit; a turquoise bra with a black sweater and shorts with fishnets. She looked like she belonged in a Victoria's Secret catalog… or in a cheap strip club. The way she saw it, was she wanted to look at slutty as she possibly could. That way if she were to run into someone she knew, she would look like normal Cassie and less like the-girl-who-ran-away-from-Sid-and-her-problems. She hated being that girl.

"Ready to go, Olive?" Cassie questioned as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She had only done it about a thousand times prior, but she was nervous. The thought of being back in Bristol made her slightly ill. Unfortunately she needed to suck it up and try her best not to vomit all over her new shoes.

From across the room, Olivia nodded her head. She was sitting criss-cross applesauce, completely aware that she was showing off her bright red thong. There was no such thing as being ladylike; that word was not in their vocabulary.

"Let's get going then. I'd like to go 'round to Effy's without seeing Sid. Figure that would be too much to handle on the first night home." That was completely understandable; seeing Sid meant that she had to explain herself and listen to him bitch at her. Seeing Sid meant she had to apologize. Funny thing is that she did not feel the need to say sorry.

Before they exited the room, Olivia stood up and put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. She hoped that her best friend wouldn't take it as an advance toward her; it was just a friendly way to say _"I'm here for you." _Cassie understood completely. Sure she was upset that Olivia didn't share the same feelings as she did, but she was just glad to have someone there with her; someone to go through all this shit with her.

Walking hand-in-hand down the dimly lit road going toward Effy's house, Cassie had a realization. She was exactly where she should be; with her best friend in a town she once loved. Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Best friends forever, Olive?"

The redhead looked over at the wide-eyed blonde and couldn't help but smile. That seemed like a silly question to her, but to Cassie, it meant everything. "Don't ever doubt it my love."

* * *

_"Call no man foe, but never love a stranger." - Stella Benson_

**&(#*(&**

Cassie felt bile rise in her throat the minute they stopped in front of Effy's house. She had a feeling that Sid was in there, moping about and bitching about what she'd done to him. That was the one issue she was having with being home; she didn't want to deal with Sid's shit.

Olivia rubbed her hands on her arms, hoping the friction would warm them up and make the goose bumps go away. She couldn't tell if it was the temperature of the air around them or if it was because she was nervous. Either way she despised the feeling.

As if she could sense they were there, the front door swung open and Effy stumbled out. Behind her was a short, slightly round girl with her brunette hair in pigtails and glitter all over her body. Basically she was looking a hot mess. Effy didn't look much better; tiny belted skirt, mesh shirt over a red bra. The fashion in England was quite odd.

Effy took a cigarette out of lord knows where, she did not have a pocket, and lit it. As she took a drag, she looked Olivia up and down. Her friend stood next to her with an idiotic grin plastered on her face. "Gee whiz! Hello there, my name is Pandora. It's wonderful to see you again Cassie, how is New York?"

"Oh wow, hello Pandora. It's great, there are big buildings and I love the lights. This is Olive, she's my best friend."

Pandora held out her hand, expecting me to shake it. Politely she grabbed her hand. "Olive, that's an odd name… Your parents fond of them?"

Cassie let out a small giggle. When Olivia shot her a nasty look, she covered her mouth with her delicate hand. "No, my name is Olivia. Cass just likes to call me Olive."

Pandora nodded her head but they all knew that she didn't really comprehend it. The four girls stood there in an uncomfortable silence as Effy smoked her cigarette. From the end of the road came a bunch of loud, drunken screaming. A smile lingered on Effy's lips as she dropped her cigarette and started toward the commotion. Pandora, with that stupid grin, followed. The two remaining girls looked at each other briefly before following them; hand-in-hand.

As they made their way down the road, they noticed that there was a group forming on the sidewalk. Effy and Pandora had joined them. Olivia suddenly became very nervous again; they were all staring at them as they approached. Meeting new people was delightful, but not when they look at you like you have three heads.

There were four boys and three girls other than the two they already knew. The boys were decent looking, although they all looked high, but the girls looked like complete bitches. Only one was smiling at them; a short, bright red headed girl who looked exactly like a girl who was staring at them. Twins.

"Oh you guys, this is Cassie and Olive. They're friends of Effy's. Cool name huh, Olive?" The only people that nodded were the guys. They were probably trying to figure out why Cass was dressed like a stripper and why the two girls were holding hands.

Pandora pointed at the twins. "This is Emily and Katie. It's so cool because Emily is a lesbian too! Katie… well, she's a bitch."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, I am not a bitch you stupid wanker!"

Her sister looked down at her shoes, afraid to comment. Hmm… wonder who the dominate one is? Yeah, right.

Ignoring Katie's outburst, Pandora pointed at a tall, thin girl, with short blonde hair. "Oh, and this is Naomi. She's Katie's girlfriend."

The girl shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. One of the boys, the one who looked the most drunk, burst out laughing. Naomi shot him a dirty look, which shut him up for the time being.

Pandora moved on the group of guys. "Yes well the short one with the curly hair, that's J.J. The black one, yes, that's my boyfriend Thomas. The tallest one with you know… the face, that's Freddie and he's in love with Effy." The two looked at the ground, embarrassed of being called out on their romance. Pandora moved on, exhibiting her A.D.D. "Oh yes and this last one… this is Cook, he's bloody crazy."

He shoved his way through the group to stand in front of the girls. "Oi, you two rug-munchers like Em and Naomi?"

The two girls just stood there wide-eyed, amazed at how blunt he was being. Cassie shook her head. "Oh wow… no, we're best friends."

Cook started clapping. The rest of the guys followed in suit. Leave it to men to follow the leader. He stopped abruptly and pointed at the two of them. "Well alright let's go party then. Time to get you two spliffed up and see what Cookie can get out of you."

Effy rolled her eyes. The look on her face proved that she thought he was ignorant.

Without warning, Cook draped his arm over the two girls. The rest of the gang started off on their own tangents as everyone started to walk toward wherever they were going for the night.

Cassie just wanted to get high. Olivia just wanted to pawn Cass off on someone for the night. She wanted to explore.


	4. Sid

It Happened One Day

**Cassie/Sid - OC/Tony**

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. If I did, I would be another one of Tony's causalities; trust me.

* * *

_**"I smoke I drink I do my thing, I'm living in my own world. And if they hate I let them. Who gives a fuck? Anyone know about what I do; I'm living in my own world." - I Do My Thing by Kid Cudi**_

**&!#*(& ***

"Oh come on you wanker… Cook it's much too big…"

"Well if it wasn't so damn tight maybe it would…"

"You're a genuine asshole, you know that?"

"Fuck you Katie; I thought it would bloody fit…"

Olivia turned around with her eyebrows raised. She had no idea what was going on at the bar behind her, but it sounded like Katie and Cook were trying to fuck in public. To her amazement, they were both sill partially clothed and unfortunately were not attempting to do the nasty. Instead, Katie was pulling items out of her bra and setting them on the bar in front of them.

Her eyes darted over at her best friend. Cassie was busy in the crowd grinding on some guy's crotch. Leave it to Cass to make friends with some guy within the first fifteen minutes of being in a club. Although she was not high… yet, she was trying to close herself off from everyone. Cassie liked to shut herself off from the world. She liked to just be Cassie for a few hours. That is why Olivia loved her.

"Cook, quit trying to grab in my bra you pervert. I'm not Effy; I don't let you manhandle me."

She turned back around to look at the bickering pair. They were looking at the items Katie had placed on the bar. Without hesitation, Olivia pushed her way through the crowd. Cook gave her a devious grin as she approached. "Well hello Olive, fancy some pills?"

Katie rolled her eyes, but continued to look at the items. Olivia shoved her way between Katie and Cook to look at the contents. Laying there was a pipe, some spliff in a baggie, and a bag with a bunch of colorful pills. "Cook, what are these?"

"Well we have a bunch of different kinds in here… the important thing is that they fuck you up." He gestured toward the bag. "Just grab a handful and swallow."

The bitchy twin reached into the Ziploc and grabbed a small quantity. Without a second thought, she popped them in her mouth and chased them with a shot of dark liquor. The party scene was much more intense in England than in New York. It would take some getting used to, but overall Olivia was enjoying everything she'd encounter so far. Except for Effy, there was something about their personalities that just wasn't clicking.

Cook grabbed the baggie and held it open in her direction. The two watched her with a look of anticipation on their faces. Nothing like peer pressure. She reached her dainty hand in the bag and grabbed a few pills; one yellow, one pink, one white, and one blue. Whatever they were, she was hoping that she wasn't going to die.

As she placed the pills on the back of her tongue, she noted that there was another shot sitting on the bar. Quickly she picked it up and downed it, swallowing the pills. A huge grin formed on Cook's lips. He started clapping when she was done.

"Bloody brilliant! Let's go dance hot stuff, yeah? Looks like your girlfriend is getting some action..." He pointed behind her. Olivia turned her head, quite sharply actually, to see what he was talking about. Cassie, who was still grinding on some random fellow, was in the middle of a three-way kiss with Emily and Naomi. Yes, that didn't look lesbian at all.

Katie threw her arms in the air. "Oh-my-bloody-God, why the fuck can't they keep their lesbian lips to themselves?!" Swiftly she flew away from the bar and toward the three girls. Having a lesbian twin must be hard; must be Katie's dose of karma for being such a bitch.

"Cook, we're not dating. I'm not into girls like that."

He held his hand out in Olivia's direction. "Well in that case, you want to get jiggy? You know, dance a little, snog a little, and maybe go 'round my place?"

She looked him in the eyes. He was cute enough, mad funny, but she couldn't do this. Not on the first night. But the way his eyes were gleaming at her, pupils dilated of course, and the corners of his lips curled up in a devious smirk. He was trying to look irresistible on purpose.

"Whoa there Cook, although I do think you're quite yummy, I can't." She leaned in and placed a finger lightly on his chest. "If I'm going to embark on that minute long journey tonight, I need to be highly intoxicated."

All he could do was laugh; they both smiled at one another, letting the pills start to take their course. "Come on you cheeky minx, let's go dry hump."

Cook grabbed Olivia by the arm and started to drag her toward the crazy mob of dancing people. They found themselves next to the group they arrived with.

Cassie, who was bent over with her hands on her knees, looked up at her best friend and winked. Liv nodded and slightly gestured behind her. Cook had positioned himself behind her and started violently thrusting his groin into her ass. He put one hand on her hip and with the other, pushed her head below her waist. Everyone around them, that wasn't too fucked up, started laughing.

As much as Olivia wanted to push him off of her, the pills were starting to take their course and she wanted to enjoy it. She pushed her ass into Cook's crotch and started rubbing it around in circles. He took his hand off of the back of her head and placed it on her other side.

After a few minutes they started to become very sweaty but the music was amazing and a familiar sense of euphoria was starting to wash over them. Olivia didn't even wince when Cookie's hands started to make their way up her chest. He cupped her breasts in his large hands. Without warning, he started to rub over the fabric that covered her nipple. As waves of pleasure were starting to swim in her body, Olivia leaned up and tilted her head. Cook continued to manipulate her hardened nipple with his hand as Olivia crashed her lips against his.

Cassie pushed her damp blonde curls out of her eyes. She was not as high as she wanted to be, so truly she was not enjoying the guy thrusting behind her. If anything, she wanted to have Olivia dancing behind her.

As she straightened her back, her eyes scanned the crowd for her best friend. Her jaw dropped when she saw Olivia and Cook basically about the have sex on the dance floor. She needed to intervene and fast.

Hurriedly she pushed through the crowd of sweaty people, leaving her dance partner all by his lonesome. Cook opened one eye as she approached. Cass placed a hand gently on Olivia's arm. "Oh, wow, Olive I need to talk to you."

Cook swatted his free hand in her direction. "If you don't mind we're quite busy… You know her lips are occupied with mine?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fuck yo-."

"Only if you insist."

Cook removed his hand from her breast as she grabbed onto Cassie's hand. The two girls made their way toward the bar.

When they reached it, the redhead leaned against it. She let out a 'whoosh' of air. "What's going on Cass, are you alright?"

Was she alright? No she wanted to scream and punch something… mostly Cook. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. But what the fuck was that? Going to fuck him in that crowd?"

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise; she had never had Cassie be upset with her before. "Well, we were dancing. Right now I'm kind of floating… Why are you mad?"

That answer was all too simple. Cassie shut her eyes for a second, trying to figure out what to say next. "I love you Olive."

When her eyes fluttered open, she couldn't help but let out a yelp. Standing next to Olivia with their arms crossed were two faces she never thought she'd have to see again.

"Oh, wow, Jal… Michelle…"

Olivia looked at them with wide eyes. She had no idea who they were but Cassie looked like she'd just seen a ghost. This was awkward.

The black girl with a scowl plastered on her face, spoke first. "I didn't know you were back, Cass. Why didn't you ring any of us?"

"Why did you come back, Cassie?" the second girl, dressed like a slut with curly auburn hair and an upturned nose spoke second. Olivia automatically hated them both.

Cassie looked down. She hated being home. "Um yeah, I just got in today. I thought I'd go 'round your place tomorrow. Effy just invited us out so I came to see… the lights."

The two girls turned their bitchy attention to the red head standing at the bar. Olivia wanted to laugh; she hated girls like that. "Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" the priss questioned.

"Oh, this is Olive, she's my roommate. Liv, this is Jal and Michelle."

They lowered their arms from their chests, but the scowls remained. Jal raised an eyebrow. "Have you been 'round to see Sid?"

Cassie looked down and shook her head 'no'. She was embarrassed. It sucked that they had to find her in a club of all places. They would be sure to tell Sid that they saw here and then she'd have to talk to him. She was fucked. "No, there hasn't been any time."

Michelle looked around. "So who did you come here with? This place is new."

"With Ef and her friends."

The two girls started laughing. "You didn't come 'round to see any of us but you have time to hang out with Effy? Wow Cass, I thought we were your friends."

Cassie looked like she'd been beaten. Olivia cleared her throat, gaining the two girl's attention. "Listen, it's been a really rough day. How about you save the bitchiness for someone who gives a fuck?" They looked taken back. "Now if you don't mind, I have a British cock to tend to. Shall we Cass?"

With that, the best friends exited one of the most awkward conversations of their lives.

* * *

**_"There's a stranger in my bed. There's a pounding in my head… It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled; damn…" -Last Friday Night by Katy Perry_**

***(&# A t**

"Fuck my life…" Olivia commented. She lifted her head off of the pillow and reluctantly opened her eyes. Cassie's brightly lit room harshly came into view. She couldn't remember for the life of her, how she even ended up there. Her head was pounding. Awesome, she was hung over.

Her dress and bra were sprawled in a chair across from the bed. How exactly did she end up in only her underwear? She remembered looking at the clock at four and they were still in the club. Quickly her eyes darted to the flashing digital clock next to the bed. **8:00**. Great it looked as if she only had four or so hours of sleep. Shit, it was only her first night in England and she already had a black out.

Someone shifted in bed next to her. The redhead looked down to find them covered with Cassie's floral comforter. Hopefully the body next to her was her best friends, but lord knows what happened last night.

Hesitantly, she lifted the blanket and peeked in. To her surprise, there were two heads; one blonde, one brunette. Sleepily they opened their eyes and slightly scowled at Olivia. "Olive, why are you up? It's so bright."

"Why are you both in here?" Olivia's eye widened as she pondered the possibilities. Anything could have happened; they became extremely messed up. "What the hell happened last night?"

Cassie, who looked like a hot mess, reached her hands above her head. "Wow, it was really fun. I don't remember you spending the night, Cook."

He mumbled something that sounded like "gofuckyourmum", before rolling over on his stomach. How sweet.

Violently, Olivia shook Cook with her hands. "Wake up Cook, what happened last night?"

"Wanker, gobacktosleep." Very mature.

"No, please tell me what the hell happened. My first night in England and I wake up with a British boy in my bed."

Cassie started to giggle from the other side of the bed. "Silly girl, I'm sure it wasn't anything like that. I've never let you do anything that bloody stupid."

Cook let out an exasperated noise. He propped himself up on one arm and looked at Olivia. "Well, we did some dancing, smoked some spliff, and took some pills. Cass made out with everyone on the way home… How we got here, that's beyond me."

He noticed that Olivia had the comforter wrapped over her chest. "Oi, you lose something love?"

Cass couldn't help but to laugh. Sure Liv had never been that modest, but she would never get topless for a stranger. Cook is not an exception; at all.

"Oh wow… Olive, you're not wearing a shirt…" She lifted the blanket and started to giggle once again. "But don't worry because I am missing my underwear."

Cook went to lift the blanket but Cassie swiftly swatted his hands away. "Come on, let me see Cass. I enjoy my girls in pairs and without clothes."

"Oh shh naughty boy. Not for your eyes." The blonde pulled the comforter over her chest tightly. She leaned over the side of the bed. When she came back into view, she had a pair of black lacy panties in her hand. Cook looked at her with a large smile. He looked away when she shot him a look of death.

His eyes danced across the room and landed on Olivia. The sunshine that was hitting her back almost made her look angelic. Not something he'd witnessed with anyone except Effy. "You know Olive you're quite pretty without your top."

"Fuck, off." The redhead rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick up her bra. When she came back up, Cassie was standing up and stretching. Thankfully she put her underwear back on; otherwise Cook would be having a heyday.

When she was done, she turned and looked down at the two still in her bed. "Hey Olive, I was thinking. Let's go to the park. Get some breakfast and smoke some spliff?"

Her best friend nodded her head rather quickly. She would do anything to get out of bed with Cook. "That sounds amazing. Now please?"

As much as Cook hated the idea of getting out of bed with two girls, he got the hint loud and clear. They were freaked out about the previous night's events and wanted to get the hell away from him now that they were sober.

Without saying anything, the brunette boy rolled out of Cassie's bed and exited the room. She was worried for a moment about what her parents might say if a random boy was evacuating her room in the morning, but shook the thoughts away. Her parents were obviously not together. She didn't give a fuck what her father thought about Cook.

The two friends moved around each other in sync as they got ready to go out. They both gained a new pair of underwear and change of clothes. Cassie insisted on wearing a hot pink dress with yellow polka-dots and a big white hat. She didn't run a brush through her hair or anything; very British of her. Olivia on the other hand, decided on a pair of jean shorts and a paisley print purple tank top. Even though it wasn't very warm, the sun was out so it would do.

As they exited Cassie's room, they grabbed their sunglasses. Her father tried to stop them on the way out, but she was oblivious. Fathers and hang over's just do not mix.

"Crush a bit; lil bit. Roll it up, take a hit. Feeling lit, feeling right." -_Pursuit of Happiness_ by Kid Cudi

&!#*(^#

Cass rolled the paper over a few times, making sure to keep the green substance inside, and held it to her mouth carefully. Her pink tongue flicked over it a few times. Cautiously she examined it, trying to make certain that the fibers were stuck together. After a few seconds it still hadn't pulled apart. The two girls started cheering. They now had in their possession, a perfectly rolled joint.

"So Cass, I was thinking about… well thinking about what I could remember of last night, and you ran into these girls. Frankly I hated them, but they seemed extremely upset with you…"

The girls had made their way to the top of a hill where they sat on a bench overlooking the town. Even though the sun was out, there were a slight breeze that was sending goose-bumps up their arms and inner thighs. There were a bunch of people walking by on the greenery of the hill, but Cassie did not care. She was going to smoke spliff wherever she wanted; whenever she wanted.

"Yeah, that was Jal and Michelle. Jal used to be my good friend before I left. Michelle, I think, has always hated me. She fucked Sid."

The blonde placed the joint between her lips and held a lighter up to it. With a few flicks, the flame came to life and danced around. She inhaled as she held the flame up to the paper. Once it was lit, she exhaled once more, and sucked in the smoke.

"Wow, I'm sorry Cass. Did I mention that I hated them?" Her best friend exhaled with a grin on her face. As she handed over the spliff, she let her head fall onto Olivia's shoulder.

Before Cassie could comment, footsteps were heard coming up the hillside behind the bench. "Cassie, is that you?"

Hesitantly the two girls turned around. Cassie thought she was going to pass out. Standing behind them was a boy with glasses and a silly black beanie, and another boy who was much taller with a devious grin plastered on his face. She couldn't even respond; she wanted to barf.

"Shit."


	5. His Blessing

It Happened One Day

**Cassie/Sid - OC/Tony**

Disclaimer: I do not own Skins. If I did, I would be another one of Tony's causalities; trust me.

* * *

**_"It's hard to say that I was wrong. It's hard to say I miss you. Since you've been gone it's not the same. It's hard to say I held my tongue. It's hard to say if only"- It's Hard to Say by the Used_**

**!& (# I**

"I can't believe you're here… How long have you been home?" The boy with the glasses and silly beanie questioned as he made his way over to Cassie. There had been a good ten minutes of silence. It took everything the blonde had in her, not to puke. As much as she wanted to run and hide, he had found her. This was her time to come clean.

"Oh, wow… Sid, Tony, I was going to come 'round to see you later. I just got in yesterday. We came on vacation…" The boy closed his eyes as he listened to Cassie speak; pained by the sound of her voice.

Part of the puzzle was becoming clearer to Olivia. This was Sid and he was obviously very hurt.

"Yeah, I already heard you were home. Figured I'd find you here. Cheers to coming back Cass." Bitterness dripped off of every word. Cassie lowered her head; ashamed. This confrontation was uncomfortable for all parties.

The taller boy; the one Olivia was unfamiliar with, caught her staring at him. He gave a quick wink before speaking up. "Hello Cassie, it's nice to see you in Bristol again. Who's the red head?"

"Oh, that's Olive." Cass's voice had lost its enthusiasm; that made her best friend feel horrible.

He raised an eyebrow. "Olive? That's an odd name. I heard Pandora talking about you lot last night... Said that you two were girlfriends?"

The look on Sid's face went from upset to pure confusion. "What in the bloody hell is that all about Cass? Now you're a _lesbian_?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, they'd been in England for two days and they were known as lesbians. Gossip travels fast apparently. "We're not dating, we're best friends. My name is Olivia. Cass just calls me Olive."

A wave of relief washed over Sid's face. Cassie still had her head lowered; she wanted avoid this conversation. She didn't want to have to talk about her feelings toward her best friend. Olivia could sense this.

"Well that's probably for the best then. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see you two kiss…" Tony started but decided it was best to stop when Sid glared at him.

"I just don't understand why you're here Cass." Honestly she didn't either. He shouldn't have come looking for her. Sid was only setting himself up for failure.

"Just came home for a holiday. Thought I'd show Olive where I grew up. I wasn't avoiding you."

Sid scoffed; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before it got any uglier, Olivia cleared her throat. "Hey Cass, let's take this to go, yeah? Go catch up with the others…"

He narrowed his eyes. "_Others?_"

"Yeah, I have a date with a British boy," Olivia replied. A small smile formed on Cassie's lips. She was very thankful to have her best friend by her side.

"Ah yes love, we can leave now if you'd like." Tony sent a wink in her direction. Olivia flipped her middle finger up in his direction. Even though Cook was a pig, she was not enjoying the way Tony was talking to her.

"No thanks, _love_. I have a joint, pills, and my best friend; they're all that I need." He couldn't help but smile at her. "You're just not my type."

Olivia started to pick up their belongings, including the spliff. Cassie, for a brief moment, looked up at Sid. The look of disappointment on his face was enough to crush her. This wasn't about him though; this was about what was best for her. "I need to go."

The two girls stood up. Cassie grabbed onto her best friend's hand for support. Sid noticed this and was infuriated immediately. Tony on the other hand, found it very attractive.

"So that's it? You show up in Bristol and won't even bloody talk to me? What the fuck am I supposed to do when I hear instead of coming to see me you're out partying with Effy? Who are you anymore Cass? Just fucking talk to me."

Cass put her sunglasses on, wanting to hide the tears that were beginning to form. "Don't try to figure it all out Sid. We need to leave, now."

As the two made their way past the two boys, Cassie stopped briefly in front of Sid. Gently she placed a kiss on his forehead before walking away with Olivia.

The redhead noticed Tony wink at her when she looked over her shoulder at the two boys. She rolled her eyes. He couldn't help but laugh. "S'later freckles!"

Olivia tightened her grip on her best friend's hand. "I love you Cassie. Don't let him get to you. He just wants to understand."

"I hate this."

* * *

**^6& ^$**

"He just sounded so sad. It was like oh, wow, you're really in front of me. Did you see him? He was so sad…" Cassie's voice trailed off as she looked down at her plate. She had been pushing her food around on her plate for the fifteen minutes but Olivia was oblivious. It was a common occurrence for Cassie to order food but not to finish it, let alone eat it.

The two girls sat at the counter of a local diner. Olivia was pigging out on her burger while Cassie vented to her about seeing Sid. "I mean he was the one who fucked Michelle. He had no idea what I went through after Chris. He doesn't understand why I left."

Olivia raised an eyebrow in mid bite. She set her burger down. "I don't know anything about Chris. You don't talk about him. Start over from the beginning please."

As much as she didn't want to go through the events of the last year, Cassie knew it was inevitable. She wanted her best friend to understand what she was talking about. She wanted someone to understand why she was a shell.

"Well, Sid was in love with Michelle-"

"The pigged-nose bitch?"

Cassie let out a giggle. "Yes, that's Michelle. Well Sid was in love with her for A LONG time. But Michelle was dating Tony, Sid's best friend-"

"The asshole?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, so Sid loved Michelle but I loved Sid. It really sucked and I stopped eating so I could be pretty… but he just didn't see me. When he finally opened his eyes I decided to get out of the country. So I left, he thought I cheated, so I came home to find him fucking Michelle. I mean he FUCKED Michelle."

Olivia tried her best to follow along but it was all very odd sounding to her. Cassie never opened up. "Wait, what happened to Tony and Michelle dating?"

"Oh, right… well Tony was hit by a bus and they all sort of avoided him for a while." Olivia's eyes grew wide. He was such an asshole for being through a traumatic event.

"He was HIT BY A BUS? I was just a bitch to a guy who was hit by a fucking bus?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes but this is about Sid. Now listen Olive, after he fucked Michelle he realized that he loved me. So we were great for a while until Chris…"

Olivia quickly swallowed what she was chewing. Chris was a topic that Cassie avoided like the plague. She was dying to know what happened. "Cass I know you don't like to talk about him, but what happened with Chris?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Olive was right; Chris was a very sensitive subject. It was selfish of her to keep this information from the girl that was supposedly her best friend, but she couldn't help it. "Chris was my best friend and my roommate here. He died."

As much as Olivia wanted to reach out and comfort Cassie at that moment, but there was nothing she could do. Cass already had tears welding up in the corners of her eyes. Her thin rail of a body was hugging itself protectively. She was about to have a meltdown in the middle of a diner but she didn't care. The thought of Chris not only brought a rush of pain, but also of yearning.

"Cass, I am so sorry…"

She wiped a stray tear off of her cheek and nodded. "You would have loved him Olive. He was the life of the party. I miss him every day. Chris was kind of like you. I loved him as much as I love you."

Olivia put her perfectly manicured hand over one of Cassie's pale, delicate one. "I love you too Cass. After Chris died, that's why you left?"

"Yes, I just couldn't deal with being here. I loved Sid but it wasn't enough."

Cassie looked at Olivia and couldn't help but give a slight smile. The look of concern on the pretty girl's face was all she needed. Her best friend truly loved her and she knew it. If only it was the way she yearned for…

"I promise I'm never going to hurt you."

It's a shame promises don't mean shit.

* * *

**#^* ^&$**

Later that afternoon, Olivia and Cassie decided to take a stroll through town. Even though it was bringing up inhospitable feelings, Cass knew that she needed to swallow her pride. This trip was not meant to bring her agony. She was supposed to be gaining closure from this experience.

As the pair passed Cassie's old college, they ran into familiar faces. Effy was dressed like a hooker (seemed to be a popular look) with her make up smeared all over her face. Olivia couldn't figure out if she just hadn't showered, or if that was the look she was aiming for. Her staring was not well received; the brunette shot her a look of death.

Her partner in crime, Pandora, on the other hand was dressed like she had just been to a rave. The girl's hair was in pigtails and was outfitted in random layers of neon. They were quite the pair.

After a rant by Pandora about how fun last night was, Effy told the best friends brilliant news. There would be a party at the Stonem residence and they were among a small handful to be invited. Cassie wanted to tell her no, since she was sure her old friends would be there, but she couldn't bring herself to. She would avoid him at all costs. She had Olive after all.

The minute Pandora and Effy walked away, Cassie tugged on Olivia's arm. She pulled her out of the groups of people and in the direction of what Olivia thought was her house. They had two very short hours to pull themselves together for a party.

Cassie needed to avoid Sid. Olivia needed to avoid Cook.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this." Olivia held her arms out to both sides. She looked down at herself and stuck out her lower lip. "I look like that Effy chick. I swear the fashion here is to dress like a prostitute."

Cassie giggled. "Oh wow, don't be rude. I think you look fabulous." Her best friend looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I like the prostitute look thank you."

"Of course you do. You just want me to make an asshole out of myself in front of your friends."

The lanky blonde put the finishing touches on her face before standing up. She made her way past her friend to the door. "We match so suck it up. Let's go float, yeah?"

Hesitantly, Olivia nodded. Shorts, fishnets, neon bras, and sweaters; not exactly her everyday attire back in the states but it would have to do. Cassie was nervous about this party so of course she dressed them up like tramps. She wanted Sid to think she was doing well. She wanted to trick them all into thinking she was carefree.

Without putting up a fight, Olivia followed Cassie out of the room. A few seconds later, they were walking down the block to Effy's house. Their choice of shoes was not agreeing with the journey, but Olivia knew better than to complain. Cassie was deep in thought; eyes wide with blank expression. They both knew she was dreading seeing Sid again.

At last they arrived in front of the Stonem residents. The music was cranked, there were people everywhere, and it was only ten. Cass and Olive pushed their way through the masses of people to get inside. There were strings of lights strung around the staircase and down the hallway. People were in the living room either making out on the couch or grinding on one another. A group of girls ran past them, topless with penises sketched all over their breasts.

"Classy," Olivia commented as they continued on to the kitchen.

Sitting on top of the dining room table, amidst hundreds of liquor bottles, was Effy. She had a large grin on her face as the two girls approached. As they got closer, Olivia noted that her eyes were slightly rolling into the back of her head and she had what looked like 'WHORE' scrawled on the middle of her chest. "Cassie, Olivia, I am so glad you came! Everyone is out back. I think they're mad that things got so crazy. I love it though!"

They nodded, unable to come up with a response. Obviously things had gotten a bit out of hand.

Without warning, someone placed both their hands on Olivia's ass and gave it a squeeze. She whirled around to smack the culprit. Cook tried to give her an innocent smile. "Oh come on kitten, loosen up. Let's get you girls a drink?"

Cassie nodded, almost too desperately, and Cook guided her toward the cups. With the bass bumping from the music and the twinkling lights, Olivia started to feel slightly overwhelmed.

This was not a club. This was not New York. This was not home.

Instead of joining Cook and Cass at the bar, she spotted the back door and quickly exited. The bitter cold instantly wrapped itself around her. The Stonem's backyard was small, but that did not stop a group from standing near the gate. There were quite whispers coming from them as they spotted Olivia. As she turned to go back inside, Tony stepped into a faint light coming from a nearby streetlamp. "Freckles, I didn't think I'd see you here. Fancy a cig?"

Olivia dreaded who else was in that group, but that did not stop her from nodding her head. She would rather freeze her ass off with people that she barely knew than endure the freak show going on inside.

Tony handed her his lit cigarette as she made her way over to them. A blonde haired boy, someone Olivia had never met before, stepped out of the way, allowing her to enter the circle of friends. He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Maxxie. Don't think we know each other."

Another unfamiliar boy, a darker one, held out his hand as well. "And I'm Anwar. Who are you?"

Just as Olivia reached out to shake both of their hands, Tony put his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a jarring squeeze. "This friends, is Freckles. She's a lesbian."

The only two girls in the group scoffed. Olivia recognized them from the club; the pig-nosed bitch and her friend.

"Tony I'm not a lesbian for the fifth time." She turned to the two new boys. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Olivia. Everyone calls me Olive."

The pig-nosed bitch frowned as Tony dragged his hand from Olivia's shoulder down to her waist. "You mean Cassie calls you Olive. You're not even from around here, how can everyone possibly be calling you that already?"

The back door swung open. Everyone turned to see Cook leaning out of the frame sideways. "Oi, you coming inside Olive? I made you a drink and we have a large stash of pills to start working on. Your friend has already beaten you to it."

Olivia shot a smug look in Michelle's direction before nodding. "Yes Cook, I'll be in soon. Go play without me."

Maxxie pointed in the direction of the house. "Hey, isn't that Effy's boyfriend?"

The group looked at Olivia. "We are NOT like that. He's just… fun."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Slut."

"At least I didn't fuck my boyfriend's best friend after he was hit by a bus." Michelle looked down, uncomfortable with the words coming out of Olivia's mouth. "I believe that's terms to be dubbed the slut, not me. Cook might be fucking Effy but he is not fucking me."

Before it got uglier, Tony held his hands out in front of him. He started laughing. "Listen ladies, there is no reason to fight. Cook can do whatever he wants. I believe Freckles… since she has a thing for me and all."

Michelle looked as if she was going to fly off the handle. That gave Olivia the confidence to smile smugly in her direction. Anwar looked at Tony and Olivia with a confused look. "I thought you said she was a lesbian…"

Olivia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Who said Tony doesn't have a pussy?"

The group erupted into laughter. Even Michelle couldn't help but to suppress a giggle. Tony just shook his head; a smile lingering on his lips the entire time. These people would think whatever they wanted to think of her. All she could do was be herself. Questioning Tony Stonem having a vagina? Yeah, that was being herself.

"What's so funny?" Sid slammed the gate behind him as he stepped into view. The laughter quickly faded. All eyes were suddenly on him. Olivia wasn't sure, but he looked plastered… and almost like he had just finished crying.

"The new girl just said Tony has a pussy!" Anwar announced. An awkward silence followed. Sid gave Tony a confused look. He couldn't figure out why she was there or why she was insulting Tony… or why everyone thought it was funny.

Sid pointed at Olivia. "What are you doing here?"

Tony placed a hand, almost protectively on Olivia's side. "Effy invited us…"

"Oh so _she's _here? I can't even come home without having _her_ here? Bloody hell Tony, you should have told me they were coming."

Half the group looked at him like he was mental. The other half understood completely. Sid was suffering from a broken heart.

"Sid, what the fuck are you talking about? Who is here?" Maxxie couldn't put the two and two together. They were under influences after all.

"Fucking _Cassie_! She's Cass's best friend. The bloody bint couldn't even tell me she was home, let alone talk to me!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "Well where the fuck is she? Doesn't even have the balls to come 'round you lot either?"

Jal stepped forward, a furious look on her face. "I know you're upset with her but she's not just some _bint_ Sid. You love her."

"Probably not the best thing to say Jal…" Tony commented as Sid's face twisted into a look of disgust.

"She is just some bint! I do not love her. I could never love someone that could just leave me." He pointed at Olivia. "I don't want either of you here. Get out."

Tony couldn't stand it anymore; he needed to interfere. He loved Sid, he was his best friend, but he was making a fool out of himself. "Listen, Freckles didn't do anything, she staying. If you have a problem with Cassie, either talk to her or fucking leave it alone and stay away from her. Quit making yourself miserable Sidney."

He thought for a moment before turning toward the door. Olivia needed to say something. "Not now."

Suddenly she had the groups' attention. Sid pushed his glasses further onto his nose with a finger. "Why not, _Freckles_?

"Because she's been drinking… with Cook and Effy." Probably the wrong thing to say, but she wanted to avoid him getting hurt… again.

"Oh bloody hell, of course she's drinking. She comes to town and the first fucking night she's out partying with Effy. Tone, she's partying with your little sister. What the bloody fuck is that?" His words were slightly slurring together but the group tried not to laugh. Sid was pissed and he wanted everyone to know it. "And what is it about this Cook guy? I hear he's been fucking Effy and Pandora. Wouldn't surprise me if he's screwed Cassie. Everyone knows how much she loves sex."

Olivia wanted to punch him. "Nothing like having a few drinks and gaining some liquid courage there, huh Sid? Cassie is NOT having sex with Cook nor am I. I don't know what your problem is but get the fuck over what happened between you two. Quit being such a fucking vagina."

"Yeah Sidney, quit being such a fucking vagina," Anwar and Maxxie commented in sync. Olivia knew that Sid was pissed by what she had just told him, but hopefully he'd get the hint. It was possible to fix things with Cassie if he would just try. Until that realization came, she wanted him to leave them the fuck alone.

The group watched Olivia and Sid stare each other down in silence. As if on cue, the backdoor swung open. This time Cook's head was accompanied with Effy's. The two had ridiculously large grins on their faces; the look of being higher-than-a-kite at its finest.

Olivia thought they'd notice that she was about to kill Sid, but she was wrong. "Hey Olive, come smoke some spliff with us, yeah? Effy wants to show us her… bedroom."

Michelle and Jal snorted; they knew exactly what he was hinting at. Effy started giggling. "Come on Olive, I have LOADS of interesting things to show you…"

She tumbled slightly out of the house and onto the step outside. Tony squinted his eyes to read his sisters chest. "Effy, why the bloody hell do you have 'whore' written across your tits?"

Effy gave him no response, just a ludicrous smile. Cook extended a hand out the door and she took it. Her eyes landed on Olivia before she entered the house completely. "Come on Olive, come play…"

All eyes were back on Olivia. She knew that she shouldn't openly except an invitation like that, especially in public, but she wanted to have _some_ fun. Plus, part of her wanted to piss Cassie's friends off. They were acting like prudes. At least Effy and her friends knew how to have fun.

Unpleasantly the red head avoided everyone's gazing as she turned to make the walk of shame toward the house. Someone behind her started laughing. "Tone, you're going to just let her fucking go in there and have a three-some with your sister?"

Once she was on the step, she turned slightly to watch Maxxie hit Sid on the arm. "What, we all know that's what she's going to do. Fuck Cook and Effy? No wonder your best friends with Cass. She couldn't keep a dick out of her if her life depended on it."

Calmly she looked him the eyes. "Sid, shut the fuck up before I shut you up."

He pressed his lips together immediately. It almost looked like he was about to cry.

Olivia was focused on Tony. They made eye contact momentarily; he looked upset even though the corners of his lips were tugging upward. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Finally he spoke. "Find me later."

That was all she needed to enter the house; his blessing.


End file.
